ultimate_gaming_grand_prixfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Season (Originally Season 2)
This was originally the 2nd season of the Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix. However due to unfortunate circumstances the rest of the season was canceled. However the results will still count and will be listed below as such. Rules Completing the round: Almost everyone will be able to finish. Once 2nd to last finishes (to not be there longer than we should be), I give the last place person 2 minute to finish. If they can't do it when the timer is up or if I don't think they can make it in 2 minutes DjMo12 will pull the plug and end the round, however, he will award the person the point since the host is forcing the quit. Opting out of a round: If you decide to opt out then you will sit out and make a prediction on who is going to win that said round. Whatever points the person gets the opt out person will get as many points. If you want to opt out again...you can, you just can't make another prediction since he only gave you one lifeline. Restriction Rounds: This is something that is brand new for this season. 4 of the 12 roun ds will be restriction rounds. What that means is they are limited or not allowed to use specific things in that said round. Example: Mario 2 They are not allowed to use Luigi or they have to use Toad. Off recording they won't know when a restriction round is happening so when I announce it and they want to "Opt out" I won't permit it. They must quit the round and be penalized. If they fail to do the requirements and do what I say not to do then its an automatic 0 for that round for them...Only way I will DQ them is if they break every single restriction round. However I don't think anyone would be that foolish to do such a thing. Quitting during a round: If you voluntarily quit during the round the host will award 0 points to that person. Disqualifications: The host is not going be that strict on the DQs and I think this is fair. If you do anything that you shouldn't be doing during a round such as a glitch (that gives you an advantage of sorts) or anything that isn't normal (background malfunctions or color screwups are obviously not on that list). I will not only drop them down to 5th for that round but they will get 0 points for doing such a thing. If you do it again then you are pulled out of the Grand Prix. Opting out too many times before a round will lead you to be disqualified. 1st time is a lifeline and you get a chance to get points out of it. A second time will not allow you to get points in that round. The third time is when the host will pull you out of the Grand Prix. Quitting during a round can lead you to be DQed as well. The host will allow it once but if you do it again you are out. Tiebreaker: If for some reason we tie after 12 rounds it will go by 3 scenarios: 1) best personal record between the two or more people. 2) If we tie in the 1st one then its the person who won 1st place more. If we tie in both of them then the host will pick a game at random and we will play back and forth levels until someone hits and someone misses. IF we beaten the game then they do it again except its a race and the person who dies the other stops and if the survivor is ahead then its over, if not then they have a chance to pass them and if they do its over if they die before it then the other person wins. Games and Tasks Competitors Kurobei - Winner of Season 1 of the Grand Prix. He is currently racing Megaman Unlimited with Brightwolfz and is LPing Megaman 2 and Evoland. Kurobei is trying to make it 2 in a row for Grand Prix wins and owns an advantage by peeking at the 4 restriction rounds in this season. GoldGleeGamer1 - Runner up from last season. He lost to Kurobei by 2 points on a controversal round last season (round 9). He is currently LPing Mario Party 8. GoldGleeGamer1 is trying to pull off a win, hopefully this time without having the struggle of being in last for 7 of the 12 rounds. Raiza51 - He was 3rd last season and he is trying to pull off his first win. He is currently LPing Mario 64 and the Haunted Mansion. Raiza51 is trying to automatic secure him a spot unlike last season he barely made it in the top 3. ZeoLightning - He is the rookie of this season. This is the first time he has part take in the Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix. Last thing he has done LPing wise (according to his main channel) is Megaman Unlimited, however has plans for other things in the future. ZeoLightning is hoping to shake up the rosters and surprise everyone. Results in Each Round OPT OUT: The person used their opt out lifeline and made a prediction on who was going to win that round. GoldGleeGamer1 opted out in Round 4 and predicted Kurobei to be the winner. Kurobei opted out in Round 5 and predicted Raiza51 to be the winner. Raiza51 Opted out in Round 7 and predicted GoldGleeGamer1 to be the winner. QUIT: Someone decided to not continue through the season despite they had said amount of rounds left. Kurobei decided to quit after Round 5 after using his opt out. Due to scheduling reasons and being occupied abruptly. Everyone has life issue, problems, jobs in general to take care of and that comes first. So he is back in the waiting pool for his name to come up for a future season. It will be made in the rules from here on out. If someone quits because they can't win or make top 3 then the competitor would be suspended. |} Season 2 Trailer